All I Could Want
by justagirl8225
Summary: How much time does one need to figure out what they want? How much time can pass before it's too late? Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Title: All I Ask  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Summary: They couldn't give up just yet because there were still promises to keep.  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.

* * *

_Prologue_

"Will you come back?" Dawn Marie asked the redheaded Diva for the millionth time.

Lita smiled, a sad smile..but beyond that sadness, a heart still lay beating strong. "You know I will..I just need some space..really get away from it all."

The brunette sighed, "I really thought he was the one for you."

Hazel eyes shone with a hope that Lita thought she had lost, "Maybe he was...and maybe he wasn't."

Dawn simply nodded, "Is there anything left?"

The redhead shrugged, glancing around the airport terminal. "I've got everything that's important."

The brunette frowned, dark eyes falling on the silver chain around Lita's neck. "That's important?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Despite what you may think? Yes."

Dawn tsk'd, he had given her that ring..and yet..he wasn't there. "A promise ring is only good as long as the other person keeps that promise."

Lita shook her head, nimble fingers finding the Claudaugh ring on the end of the chain. "I understand what you're saying..but, I just need to hold on to it. Until I can completely let go."

The brunette inclined her head, "Are you going to be alright?"

Lita raised a brow, "Is my hair naturally red?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, but stepped forward to wrap up her friend in a hug. "I'll miss you."

Lita smiled earnestly, "I'll miss you too Dawn."

Dawn gave her one last squeeze before she pulled back, "Well you best come back missy." The brunette raised an authoritative brow. "No one else likes me on the roster enough to be my maid of honor."

Lita rolled her eyes, hefting the strap of her carry on over her shoulder. "And here I thought it was because I was your best friend."

Dawn smiled, wiping away a tear before she gathered herself together. "Call when you get there."

"I will," Lita swept her hair away from her face, removing the boarding pass from the side pocket. "Tell Dave that he better behave..or I'll come back just to kick his ass."

Dawn nodded, "Have fun.."

Lita rolled her eyes at her friend, waving shortly before she walked away; disappearing into the crowd. And for her part, Dawn watched her retreat until she couldn't distinguish the very familiar form. She knew why Lita was leaving, but she didn't know why she had to leave. The brunette had tried to argue that if all Lita wanted was space; she could've just transfered over to Smackdown. But deep down, Dawn knew that just wouldn't work. After ECW had gone under, Dawn hadn't gone over right away..even though she had been given the opportunity. And Lita knew full well then, that it was because of Lance. But, the brunette had taken some time away to analyze things..put them in perspective. Pick up the pieces of her life post-ECW and post Lance Storm. And in the beginning, it had been rough; not just being away from Lance, but being away from the wrestling business. Over time, she moved on..life changed and now here she was, two weeks away from her wedding. And possibly without her maid of honor. She knew that Lita would come back, but she only hoped that the redhead would return as the real Lita. Not the shell of the woman that just boarded a plane, bound Hawai'i.

**xxx**

Lita let out a sigh, glancing out the window before she rolled the shade down. She didn't know what had driven her to buy a ticket to Hawai'i, but it just seemed like a good place to go. Dawn had suggested Paris, to which Lita had replied; the last place she wanted to be was the city of love. The redhead loved the Smackdown Diva like a sister, but sometimes...Dawn was just a little too dense. That had then lead to the redheaded Diva picking a random spot on the map...and luckily for her, it had landed on the island of Oahu. And as the plane started to taxi, Lita thought back to why she was running. Because, when she picked past all of her surface excuses..and past the pieces of her heart..she found the real reason. And it all came back to him. When he had given her the ring, she had never expected that, one month later..he wanted to take a break. He said he needed some space...that he needed some time apart. Lita was almost okay with that, after all..she loved her freedom just as much as anyone. Dave had told the two Diva's that, he was more than likely just having jitters. After all, he was still young..this was his first serious relationship in awhile. In fact, just the other night, Dave had informed the redheaded Diva that she had nothing to worry about. Which had explained why she saw him stepping off the elevator with Maria. And it wouldn't have bothered her so much...but they were confirming plans for a date the following evening. That sight had been enough to send her in the other direction, despite his calls to her...she didn't want anything to do with him. And that had also lead her to current situation..on a plane, bound for Hawai'i and hopefully as far away from him as possible.

When the beverage cart rolled past, Lita surprised herself by ordering a gin and tonic. It wasn't like her...but maybe that's what she needed. To become something she wasn't..or at the very least, something that she wasn't right now. Right now, she was without him but that was secondary to the fact that; right now she was wallowing in self pity. That was not like her and she didn't like it one bit. At any rate, despite her attempts to keep him out of her mind...it just wasn't working. They had started dating shortly after her 'official' return to the roster. She hadn't been cleared to wrestle yet, but she was at least co-announcing on Heat. And at first, it had started casual..a few dates here and there, and most of them were double dates with Dawn and Dave. Then Matt made the jump to the RAW roster and they had split up. But, well...that had just gone down the hole and two weeks later, she found herself back in his arms. That had also marked the turning point in their relationship. They went from casually dating to exclusively dating within two weeks time. That had been a smooth transition, despite her worries and despite her doubts. But, in one of the last people she would've ever suspected, she found a love that she would never forget. And although they had never talked about marriage, they had at least talked about moving in together. But still, that didn't prepare her at all when..two days before Christmas..he gave her the Claudagh ring hanging from her neck. She was well aware of it's meaning..and though she had questioned it; he remained firm that he wanted her to have it. And now, with every mile below that passed..she wondered if he had really meant it.

**xxx**

Dawn Marie had just made it out of the airport terminal, when she spotted a very familiar car double parked at the curb. And no sooner had she blinked, did the owner of said car appear in front of her.

"Where's Li?"

Dawn raised a brow at her fiancé, "Why do you want to know?"

Dave shook his head, "Not me persay.." He thumbed over his shoulder, the passenger's door opening then. "He wants to know."

The brunette Diva glared shortly at the man in question. "She's gone, that's where."

Randy Orton raked his hands over his hair, joining the two on the sidewalk. "Where is she?"

"I already told you, she's gone." Dawn crossed her arms, "What's it to you? Don't you have a date or something?"

Randy shook his head, "I never made it, okay? I mean, yes..I made plans but I never showed up."

Dawn raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "And that's supposed to mean anything because..."

Dave glanced between the two, "I'm gonna..park the car before I get a ticket or something. I'll be back in a sec, babe."

"Dawn, just tell me..where did she go?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "That information is reserved for people who actually give a damn about her."

Randy inwardly sighed, rolling his eyes right back. "I'm here aren't I? Now are you gonna help me or not?"

Dawn placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the Legend Killer. "You broke her, do you know that? She cared about you..hell she still cares about your sorry ass. And what did you do? You tossed her aside for one of those..one of those..dime a dozen Diva's."

"It was a stupid mistake, and I realize that okay? If I could change time, then I would."

"That doesn't help any Randy." Dawn tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry, but right now? She wants some space from you."

"Damn it Dawn." Randy scowled, "Dave was wrong about you..he said you would understand."

"Oh I think I understand perfectly well," Dawn snapped back. "I understand that my best friend just got on a plane, with her heart broken. I understand that my best friend has cried herself to sleep because of you." The brunette Diva's hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, "I understand that my best friend is a wreck because of you."

"Dawn please," Randy tossed his hands in the air, "Just tell me where she went. I need to see her and work this out."

Dawn shook her head, "There's nothing to work out. She's coming back for the wedding dumbass, why can't you just wait?"

Randy shook his head defiantly, "This can't wait..I need to see her now."

Dawn remained firm, "Sorry..but no."

"Fine.." Randy jammed his hands into his pockets, "If you won't help me..then I'll just find out on my own."

Dawn raised a brow, moving in front of him when he tried to enter the airport. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to buy a plane ticket, so I can talk to her." Randy stated matter of factly, trying to side step the brunette Diva. "Can you move please?"

"Why? So you can break her all over again?" Dawn frowned, "I already told you Randy, she wants to be away from you!"

"Too damn bad!" Randy shook his head, "You're already not helping me by telling me where she went, so why don't you just step aside."

Something in his eyes shocked the brunette Diva..and maybe, just maybe he was telling the truth. But all the same, Dawn wouldn't move. "Just leave her alone."

"I can't do that."

Dawn raised a brow, "And why not?"

"Because she means too much to me Dawn." Randy raked a hand through his hair, "I needed time to think..space so I could sort things out. Look at me..I'm 24. I'm allowed to make stupid mistakes."

The Smackdown Diva's eyes softened a touch. "She's bound for Hawai'i.."

A smile lit up his face then, Randy squeezing the brunette Diva's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I swear, Randy..if you--"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I promise you I won't do anything like that again..now go on. Dave's waiting for you."

Dawn rolled her eyes right back, waiting until he had disappeared before she left the area in search of her fiancé.

* * *

The End. 

Just kidding..._dodges any rotten fruit_

I'm not sure if this will be a short or long fic, but it's a start. Anyway, let me know what you think and if you want to see a longer story or a shorter one.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: All I Ask  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/?, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: Is it too much to ask for someone to hold on?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous for all the reviews on the first chapter. Review responses follow the chapter itself.

* * *

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, the morning air was cool on Lita's face as she pressed her palms flat into the sand beneath her. The brochure on the check in desk at the hotel was right...being in Hawai'i was like being in a whole new world. Given, when she had arrived in Hawai'i, local time read almost 10:30 p.m. and her body was screaming otherwise. She had sucessfully left Los Angeles at 6:30 p.m., temporairly left behind her role as a WWE Diva but, failed in her attempt to leave behind her thoughts of one Randy Orton. The redheaded Diva had found sleep hard to come by, but this time instead of mourning..not that she was the type to really do that anyway..she found herself reminicing. She and Randy had made plans, that at least when they could get the time away, they would go to Hawai'i. Or at least anywhere far away from the rest of the roster. And now, here she was...without him. Little did she know that Randy was on his way to Oahu. At any rate, the Diva continued to watch the sunrise in silence..she was far from a morning person, but seeing a sunrise like this more than made up for the fact that she was wide awake at 5:30 a.m. that morning.

Kind of. 

As much as she tried to tell herself that she could let go and move on..something in her was screaming otherwise. After all, her relationship with Randy was turning out to be like her relationship with Matt. Not that the two were exactly alike, but the way things had turned out. But it was that realization that caused her to question if she really wanted to let go. She had given Matt another chance, no questions asked. But, Matt hadn't been walking out of the elevator making plans for a date while they were on a 'break'. Lita easily admitted, yes that little scene between Randy and that bimbo made her jealous..but it also made her angry. Part of her had been angry at Randy, part of her had been angry at Maria. But, mostly she was angry at herself for getting jealous in the first place. No matter how hard she tried to deny it to Dawn, she was in love with him. Lita had chastised herself from the get go when she realized that, because that had been the last thing she was looking for. After the end of the Matt Hardy era in her life, the last thing she had been looking for was love. Looking back she realized that even a relationship was pushing it, but she had allowed that anyway. 

Lita sighed, rising from the beach then as the sun climbed higher in the sky. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing that somehow, he was there. That was until the little scene from the other night reared it's ugly head. The redheaded Diva frowned, both at the memory and that the very thought of him. She was angry at him...and she was going to hold her ground. That's all there was to it..and as Lita turned away from the rising sun, fingertips grazed the ring that was hanging from her neck. She wanted to take it off, toss it away like he had tossed her. But...she couldn't. At least not yet and that made her all the more determined to forget about Randy Orton. She didn't come to Hawai'i to mope about her lost relationship..she came to Hawai'i to forget it. Now it was just a matter of where to start. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles..Randy Orton had been waiting for the past..well he didn't know how long he had been waiting; just that he wanted to get on the damn plane already. At first, the plane had been delayed due to engine problems. That was fine, they just had to wait for the repairs. But, that had taken longer than the flight crew had anticipated..and the poor flight attendant had to inform them all that the flight was delayed until the next morning. When the next morning, she wasn't sure..just that they could either wait at the airport or head back to the hotel. And as he waited now, Randy thought back to why he had decided to forgo the date in the first place. 

_**Flashback**_

"So," Dave began, leaning against the headboard. "You've got a date with Maria?"

Randy nodded in confirmation, checking over his reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, just dinner though."

Dave shrugged his shoulders, setting aside the bridal magazine that Dawn had snuck into his gym bag. "Why?"

Randy raised a brow at the mirror, "Why not."

Dave rolled his eyes, "What about Li?"

The Legend Killer's forehead creased in confusion, "What about her?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Dave shook his head, "Why aren't you trying to sort things out with her?"

"If she wanted to sort things out, she could've answered my phone calls." Randy informed his friend rather dryly. "But she hasn't so.."

"So you're just gonna give up.." Dave frowned, "You're a coward."

Randy bristled, turning from the mirror then. "How the hell do you figure that?"

Dave raised a brow, sitting up on the bed. "Maybe because you persued her from just about the moment you saw her..maybe because, after she got back together with Matt? All you talked about was..how you were better for her, how she was better off with you..and how much you missed her. Maybe because, after you two did get back together, it was hard to talk to either of you because you had your tounges shoved down each other's throats."

Randy glared, leaning back against the dresser. "Your point?"

"You're telling me that you're willing to throw all of that away..for one date?" Dave scoffed, "Come on bro, just apologize and admit how you feel about her."

"What if she's given up?"

Dave shook his head, "You won't know unless you try."

"I don't know Dave..I mean--"

"You **are** a coward. All talk and no action." Dave leaned back against the headboard. "You're not afraid to step into a steel cage, you're not afraid to step into a hardcore match with one of the most feared hardcore legends..but you're afraid to admit you love some chick."

Randy glared, "Lita is not just some chick. She's more than that, and you know it."

Dave raised a brow, "Really?"

Randy shrugged, "She's beautiful, sexy..but that doesn't matter that much. She's her own person, she makes me laugh,..she's smart and.."

"And?" Dave prompted from the bed, an all knowing smile on his face.

"And I'm kicking myself for letting her go."

Dave nodded, "Now you're getting somewhere..question is..what are you going to do about it?"

**End Flashback**

"Now boarding, first class..business class for flight..."

Randy was shaken from his thoughts, the Legend Killer checking over the boarding pass in his hand. He didn't have anything planned, nor did he know exactly what to say..but this at least was a start. 

**xxx**

It had taken Lita, a little over two hours to find more suitable clothing for her temporary stay in Hawai'i. Granted, the light jacket and jeans she had were fine for the evening..but the balmy weather was starting to get to her. She had asked for recommendations from the clerk at the hotel desk..and when the clerk asked where her husband was..Lita shrugged. She really hadn't meant to use Randy's credit card to pay for the hotel room..but maybe that was just the venegful woman in her. Lita also wasn't sure why she had one of his credit cards in her wallet, but none the less..it was there. Which was why, instead of getting a normal hotel room, she splurged and got the honeymoon suite. The redhead figured, that at the very least, it would be worth the look on Randy's face when he got the statement next month. And now, as she sat back in the hotel room, she started to plan the rest of her day. The same clerk had informed her that, there was an afternoon tea in the lobby at 3:00. And at 5:00, they served cocktails poolside and at the hotel bar. That had been all fine and dandy, the redhead figuring she would just head elsewhere. Right now, what she needed was a long nap. 

And in another area of Honolulu, Randy Orton was walking out of the third hotel he had passed. Given, he had received the same 'are you insane' look from each hotel clerk when he had asked about a redheaded woman..but he didn't know what else to do. All he did know was that, somewhere in this city, Lita had to be there. He just didn't know where and that part was starting to get frustrating. On this street alone, Randy figured there were at least eight hotels. And of the three he already checked, he still hadn't found Lita. Of course, he really didn't expect to just run into her, nor did she expect for her to call him and tell him where she was. All the same, he made his way into the lobby of the fourth hotel on this block, hoping again that Lita was here. Part of him questioned why he was taking on stalker like tendencies for some chick...but like he had told Dave yesterday; Lita wasn't just some chick. All the same, after he questioned this hotel clerk --who's nametag declared him as Bob-- he was back to square one. Searching for Lita. 

**xxx**

Lita dined alone in the honeymoon suite, the redhead forgoing the three dining rooms downstairs to order room service. She had decided that, after she had finished her meal..she would explore Honolulu's nightlife on foot. She had passed by a few bars earlier..and one in particular had caught her eye. Given, most if not all, were beachside, but this one had really drawn her in. And since it was only two blocks down from her hotel, it wouldn't be that far to stumble back if she got plastered. All the same, the redhead finished off her meal at a leisurely pace, thankful that she had no one to answer to. She was here to relax and forget. The relaxing part was going smoothly..and with all luck, the forgetting part would be over with soon enough. And after she had showered and changed..the redhead found herself more than ready to forget about Randy Orton. Which explained why, when she still found herself wearing the chain that held the ring. 

Two hours later found the redheaded Diva sitting at the bar..alone. She had already brushed off three seemingly well meaning men..but they just didn't strike a chord with her. Why exactly, she couldn't say..but none the less she was no better than she had started. Given, her second mai tai was at least helping to aleviate some of the hurt..but she still found herself wishing he was there. At any rate, she slipped from the bar stool; heading outside to walk along the beach. The sun had already set..leaving the stars and the moon to illuminate the sky. Lita had kicked off her heels the second she stepped foot on to the beach, the straps now hanging between her fingertips. And as she stopped to watch the waves rolling gently over the sand..her thoughts again drifted to Randy. The redheaded Diva let out a sigh, slowly settling herself in the soft sand, his name escaping her on a whisper. 

"Lita?"

Lita blinked, swearing that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Lita." The all too familiar voice beckoned again, Randy stopping dead in his tracks..a few feet away from her.

This was getting to be too much..and the redhead started to think it was perhaps the alcohol and not her mind. But, none the less she turned her head. Her mouth opened in shock when she realized it wasn't the alcohol or her mind playing tricks on her..but rather, he was here.

"Randy?!"

* * *

**Review Responses**:

_Latisha C_.: Thank you! I'm sorry to leave it a cliffie, but really..I've got plans..lol.

_xokittyjunox_: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

_CNIMBWM_: Twist? Me?..surely you jest..lol. Thank you for the review!

_together_: But, they were on a break..wonders why I feel like I'm in the middle of an episode of Friends..lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

_iaera_: Me? Evil? never..lol. I have a feeling this will turn into a longer fic, but it all depends on how fickle my muses get.

_randy-lover-4ever_: I wouldn't exactly call it begging..more like ..well, it was almost begging. Anyway, thank you for the review, I hope you liked this chapter.

_Ana Michelle_: Sorry! But, he did go after her..now it's just a matter of what he has to say.

_randysgirl_: This pairing is right at the top of my favorites list..tied actually, but that's not the point..lol. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

_SugarBear_: Yup..more than likely it'll be a long fic. Randy & Lita are two of my favorites on RAW as well. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter.

_tiears_: lol, refer to the comment to together. They were on a break. Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter! 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: All I Ask  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/?, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: Is it too much to ask for someone to hold on?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous for all the reviews on the first chapter. Review responses follow the chapter itself.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Time stood still for a fraction of a moment, hazel orbs swirling with emotion locking with equally swirling blue. It was as if neither wanted to blink..afraid that if they did, the other would disappear. Lita's only movements thus far, were to bring her knees to her chest; arms wrapping tightly around them. And it was also Lita who turned away first, the redhead resting her chin on her knees. 

"Why are you here?"

Randy blinked, taking a step forward. "Because I had to see you."

Lita's jaw tightened, "That's not a reason..I want to know why you're here..how did you find me?"

"Dawn.." He jammed his hands into his pockets, digging the toe of his shoe into the sand. "Dave dropped me off at the airport, and when we got there..Dawn was just leaving."

The redheaded Diva smirked, though he couldn't see it. "Dave should've dropped you on your head."

Randy inwardly sighed, taking another step forward. "Li look..I want to apologize..I mean I--"

"Save it Randy." Lita turned her head, resting her cheek on her face. "You are the last person I want to see right now."

"Lita please, just hear me out..I've searched this whole damn city looking for you."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better because?" Lita shook her head a touch. "Let me ask you something Randy..before you got on that plane..before Dave dropped you off..where were you?"

Randy gritted his teeth, his hands jamming into his pockets. "I was getting ready for my date with--"

"Maria." Lita finished tightly. "You had a date with Maria."

"I never showed up."

"I don't care!" Lita responded fiercly, "You still made the date..what was I to you anyway? Another conquest? A notch on your belt?" The redheaded Diva let out a tired sigh, "Huh? What was I?"

"You're right Li, I did make the date..I did make plans." Randy shrugged, taking two steps forward until he was standing behind her. "But I couldn't go through with it."

Lita raised a brow, "Oh? What was out of hair gel?"

Randy shook his head, "I couldn't go because she's not you.." The Legend Killer trailed off, opening his mouth to continue before she cut him off again.

Lita rolled her eyes, "And it took you that long to figure that out? Gee Randy, that makes me feel so much better."

Randy raked his hands over his hair, knealing behind her. "Lita please..I'm sorry alright? It was stupid of me..and I'm sorry."

"And you think that's gonna fix things?" Lita gritted her teeth, "I hate to inform you Randy, but on this planet? It takes more than just I'm sorry."

Randy placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have her jerk away. "Lita.."

"When Matt and I got back together, you wouldn't leave me alone." Lita raised a brow, lifting her head to face the ocean. "In fact, you wouldn't stop calling me..and you went so far as to have Dave call me.."

"Li--"

"I'm not finished." She informed him sharply. "But then, when we got back together..I'll admit, I was happy..happier than I ever thought I could've been. You gave me that ring..and then you want to take a break two months later? I'm sorry Randy, but an apology isn't going to fix things between us. Especially when I see you walking out of the elevator with that bimbo Maria!"

Randy sat back on his heels, "Lita I know I screwed up and I am sorry..I don't know what else to say."

Lita's eyes fluttered shut, the Diva ignoring the pain in his voice. "I've got a suggestion..how about you go away."

Randy shook his head, "Can you at least look at me if you're gonna ask me to do that?"

"I already told you, I don't want to see you." Lita stated evenly, "I meant that."

"Li," Randy placed his hands on her shoulders again, "Please don't do this."

Lita shook her head, shrugging her shoulders. "What else should I do, huh? You expect me to just forget?"

"Give me a chance.." He whispered then, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Give us a chance..let me l--"

"Stop."

"Li please," Randy scooted forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Let me love you."

Lita bit her lower lip, "Randy please..just go."

Randy shook his head, "Not without you."

The redhead's eyes fluttered shut, her hand finding the ring..and in one sharp tug, it came off into her hand. "I think this belongs to you." She reached forward, pressing the cold object into one of his hands.

"No..Lita." Randy whispered against her neck. "I gave that to you.."

Very quietly, she repeated what Dawn had said earlier. "A promise is only good if the other person keeps it."

"Li please." Randy's hand tightened around the ring. "I love you.."

Lita shook her head, "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

Randy's shoulders slumped. "Don't shut me out.."

Lita shrugged, "You did that to yourself."

"Please.." Randy moved a touch, his forehead coming to rest on the top of her head. "Just give us another chance."

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me..because I love you." Randy gulped, taking a deep breath; his senses flooded with everything that was her. "Isn't that enough?"

Lita's eyes fluttered shut, the redhead steeling herself. "What makes you think I love you?"

Randy blinked, his heart wrenching at that moment. "Look at me please."

Lita bristled, "You need to let go of me first." 

**xxx**

Reluctantly, he pulled away..the redhead slowly turning. And when they were facing each other, Lita had to take a moment to gather her nerves. The look in his eyes was too much for her..but when she ducked her head, a finger hooked underneath her chin; the Legend Killer bringing her face upwards. No sooner had her eyes locked with his again, did she jerk away. 

"I know you love me, because of the way you're acting. You tell me to go away, and yet..you can't look me in the face."

Lita rolled her eyes, "That really doesn't mean anything Randy."

The Legend Killer raised a brow, "When it concerns you? Yes it does. I've been around you long enough, watched you enough..memorized your facial expressions. I know when you're pissed off, when you're in pain and you can't admit it, when you're happy."

Lita snorted indifferently, "So you can read my expressions..good for you. Have you considered majoring in psychology?"

Randy frowned, "Damn it Li..can't you just hear me out?"

"I've had no problem doing that Randy.." Lita's eyes narrowed a fraction, "It's the believing you part that I've had problems with."

Randy raked his hands through his hair, not caring too much that they were getting sandy. "I know you love me because you look at me, the same way I look at you. I can see it in your eyes, I can feel it when I hold you."

Lita shook her head once more, "Did you memorize this from a movie or something?"

Randy let out a short huff. "The way you're acting now..you're looking at me, but you're not looking at me. You won't take down those damn walls..and there really shouldn't be a reason for you to have them up."

Lita raised a brow, "I'd beg to differ there Randy. In fact, since you say you know me so well. You should know damn well why I'm acting like this."

Randy raised a brow in turn, "If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have gotten so jealous over seeing me with Maria. Even though all we did was talk. Yes, Lita..all we did was talk. I never touched her, never kissed her, never had intentions of doing that."

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "Now that I find hard to believe."

"I already told you, she's not you! There is no woman like you." Randy placed his hands on her cheeks. "I love you."

Lita's breath caught in her throat; the Diva taken aback by the raw emotion in his eyes. "I--"

Randy's hands dropped from her face and instead, he placed them on her shoulders..drawing her closer. His mouth came crashing down over hers, the kiss starting as intense as the emotions carousing through his being. His mouth continued to assault hers, until the Diva finally gave in; her mouth parting with a sigh. Her hands grasped the back of his neck, while he banded his arms around her; pulling her gently into his lap. They pulled back breathless, the redhead sucking in a sharp breath. 

"I hate it when you do that."

Randy smirked, slowly kissing the side of her neck. "I was kinda hoping for I love you." He raised a brow, brushing a wayward strand of hair from her face; blue eyes gazing at her intently.

Lita smiled lazily, bringing her face closer to whisper against his mouth. "I love you."

The Legend Killer smiled then, "I love you.."

He closed the distance between them, gently lowering her as the kiss deepened. A hand trailed lazily down her side, the other still grasping the ring. He broke the kiss first, blazing a trail of kisses from her chin, down to her neck. 

"Umm.. Randy?" Lita managed as he kissed his way to her ear.

"Yes?" He whispered against her ear, his breath tickeling the outer shell.

Lita bit her lip, "Two things..one..we're still in public and I'm not an exhibionist."

Randy smirked, drawing her earlobe gently between his teeth. "And?"

A hand reached upwards, clasping over one of his. "You have something of mine."

He chuckled softly, kissing the tip of her nose before he got up. "Are you sure you want it back?"

Lita raised a brow, accepting his hand as she moved from the sand. "Damn right I want it back."

Randy grinned, brushing the sand from her back. "You have a hotel room..don't you?"

Lita nodded, "Uh huh..the hotel's about two blocks away."

Randy scooped her up in his arms, "Then let's go..pick up where we left off."

"That sounds good to me," Lita grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Cuz you have some serious making up to do."

Randy grinned wickedly, "We have all night..and nowhere to be tomorrow."

Lita's mouth parted, a melodic laugh escaping the redheaded Diva as they walked back to the hotel. Given, she still had some doubts as to whether she was completely ready to let him back in her life..but like he had pointed out. She had all night to figure that out.

* * *

_Review Responses_

**randy-lover-4ever**: Well, she won't tell him about the credit card incident until later so, we'll see how he takes it..lol. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: twist..hah. I know not what you speak of. I do not write stories with a twist.....Thank you for the review!

**iaera**: I have a halo thanks! I am not evil! lol. Thank you for the review!

**together**: Yeah, the episode where Ross and Rachel were on a break? Of course, I personally think there's a huge difference between a break and a break up..but whatever. they're back together. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**tiears**: perfect timing indeed. lol, I was almost gonna have it so he didn't run into her, but I stopped myself. Thank you for the review!

**kandiland**: That is great news..lol. This pairing is fun to write..and yes, things could get very interesting..hehe. Thank you for the review!

**Jess420**: I'm glad you liked the first two parts! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.Thank you for the review!

**Maurice Reco**: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**bkerbunny**: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! I try to give as much detail as possible (most of the time it works..lol). Thank you for the review! 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: All I Ask  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/Randy, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: How much is too much to ask for?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous: randy-lover-4ever, CNIBWM, Latisha C., together, bkerbunny, kandiland, tiears, tina, iaera and huntersgirl for the reviews on the last chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The next morning..or perhaps just later after a near sleepless night; Lita stood on the balcony..once again to watch the sunrise. She clutched the robe tighter around her, hazel orbs squinting as the sky began to swirl vivid shades of red, orange and pink. Her dream had been disturbing..and almost too real. In fact, when she woke up that morning..she half expected to see him. But, it had been just that..a dream. He hadn't shown up to the beach and she hadn't seen him. A part of her wondered why she really cared if he would show up, but a larger part of her argued that of course she would. Despite the fact that he had been a total jerk while they were on their break; she still cared for him. All the same, a melancholy sigh escaped her parted lips; the Diva torn between wishing he was there and wishing he was as far from her as humanly possible. At any rate, she swept her hair from her face, the Diva determined that today was the day. She would rid her mind of Randy Orton if it was the last thing she was going to do. Of course, what the redhead didn't know as she stepped into the shower..was that Randy Orton was in Honolulu. She didn't know that he had slept at a hotel one block away from the bar she had gotten plastered at. She also didn't know that he was now checking out of that hotel to continue his search. In fact, just as Lita was stepping into the shower, Randy had just set foot into the lobby downstairs.

"Good morning and welcome!" The desk clerk greeted brightly, "I'm sorry sir, but our check in time isn't until early afternoon."

Randy shook his head, "I'm not here to check in..I'm looking for someone."

The clerk raised a brow, "With looks like yours? That shouldn't be very hard."

Randy raised a wary brow in turn, blue eyes taking in the loud Hawaian print shirt that the man in front of him was sporting. "Look, can you help me or not?"

The clerk tsk'd. "I'm sorry sir, but that's against company policy.."

Randy removed his wallet, setting it down on the counter. "Please.." He paused a moment, noting that this name engraved on the nametag. "Larry, just answer a few questions."

Larry sniffed indignitly, "I don't want your money.."

Randy gritted his teeth, "Then what do you want? An autographed picture? Ringside tickets?"

"How about you?"

The Legend Killer blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Well," Larry tsk'd. "Say if I can't find your lady friend.."

Randy paused for a moment..was she worth that risk? Hesitantly, he nodded. "Deal."

Larry seemingly brightened, the clerk hitting a few keys on the keyboard in front of him. "When did she check in?"

"Uhh.." Randy raked a hand over his hair, "Yesterday?"

"Alrighty," Larry tapped a few more keys, the Legend Killer shifting uncomfortably when the clerk's eyes traveled from the screen. "Last name?"

Randy's brows furrowed in thought, when they had roomed together..he always took care of the room reservations. "Dumas." He stated after a moment.

"Hmmm.." Larry tapped his chin while his eyes scanned the screen. "Sorry, but there's no one here under that name."

Randy inwardly sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Larry even turned the monitor so the Legend Killer could check. "Now..I get off of work at--"

"Does that thing list first names?"

Larry hmph'd indignitly. "Do you know how long that would take me?"

Randy raised a brow, "Am I worth it?"

"First name?"

A low sigh of relief escaped the Legend Killer. "Amy."

Larry frowned, turning the monitor back to it's proper position. "Well...we have an Amy Adams, Amy Bright, Amy Clarrington, Amy Douglas, Amy Dugan, Amy Heath, Amy Jennings, Amy Norris, Amy Orton.."

Randy gave him a suspicious look, "Repeat that last one please."

"It's listed right here..Amy Orton." Larry turned the monitor once more. "Honeymoon suite in fact."

"That's who I'm looking for."

Larry raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "And you would be?"

Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Randy Orton..now can I please have the keycard?"

Larry snorted in disbelief, "I don't think so..let's see some ID."

This time, the Legend Killer did roll his eyes, promptly removing his drivers liscence, too caught up in the fact that he had found Lita to notice one of his credit cards was missing. "There, see? Randy Orton." Randy nodded down to the piece of plastic as he set it on the counter.

Larry sighed, "Alright..then explain something mister..if this is your honeymoon.." An acusatory brow raised then, the desk clerk shaking his finger admonishingly. "Why didn't you check in with your wife?"

The Legend Killer gulped nervously, "Well.."

**xxx**

Randy shrugged, searching his mind for a good excuse. His first flight had gotten cancelled due to engine problems. That had lead to him taking the next available flight..and subsequently to his search through Honolulu on foot at 10:00 a.m. yesterday morning. But none of that information would really help his current case much.

"Randy?"

His face lit up, the Legend Killer turning to see Lita a few feet away. "There you are."

The redheaded Diva blinked in shock, pinching her arm to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

Randy raised a brow, "I thought it would be a good idea to just come see Hawai'i..this hotel looked really nice from the outside..what do you think I'm doing here?!"

Lita frowned, marching her way over. "How the hell did you find me?"

Randy rolled his eyes, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Dawn told me..now can we talk?"

Larry looked on with interest, "Excuse me?"

"Dawn told you?" Lita gritted her teeth, a brow raising in suspicion. "Or did you pay her off?"

"I ran into her at the airport Li..Dave dropped me off."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "I don't want to see you."

Randy gritted his teeth, taking her hands in his. "Please, just let me explain."

"Excuse me?"

"What is there to explain?" The redhead huffed, yanking her hands sharply away. "I know everything I need to know."

Randy shook his head defiantly, "No you don't Li. Please, just give me a chance to explain."

"No."

Randy cupped her face with his hands. "Li, please I--"

Lita shook her head, removing his hands abruptly. "What part of no don't you understand?"

"Excuse me!"

Both Lita and Randy turned their attention to a rather flustered Larry. "What?!"

Larry huffed, "Miss?" The clerk's eyes fell intently on Lita. "Is he your husband?"

Lita blanched momentairly, the redhead opening her mouth to say no, when she caught the look in Randy's eyes. She mentally kicked herself, but none the less found herself nodding. "Yes."

Larry's face fell like a fallen soufle. "Thank you." He stated tartly, the clerk hitting a button on the counter.

Before they could blink, Lita and Randy found themselves surrounded by hotel staff. First, a floral lei was thrusted over Lita's head while a more leafy one made it's way around Randy's. No sooner had the matching crowns been placed did Larry launch into his speech.

"Thank you for choosing us to celebrate your union..upon your arrival to your suite, you will find a complimentary bottle of champagne. Evening turn down services will include chocolates and a fresh fruit platter." A smile formed on Larry's face, the clerk shoving a bag in their direction, "Please find enclosed complimentary passes to some of the finest attractions that the island has to offer. We thank you again for celebrating your honeymoon with us." He tossed a handful of orchid's from a nearby basket, the staff dispersing soon after.

Lita blinked in shock, eyeing the lei around her neck. "If you don't remove your arm from my waist, I'll shove this lei down your throat."

Randy frowned, but complied none the less. "Now will you let me explain?"

Lita raised a brow, opening her mouth to retort when the two heard a mournful sigh from the counter.

"All of the cute ones are straight," Larry informed the two. "Or married..or both."

Lita blinked, "Not always."

Larry's eyes brightened. "Then can I have him?"

A smirk formed on the redheaded Diva's face, but when she caught the look on Randy's face. "I'm sorry.." Lita glanced quickly to the name tag. "Larry, but not this one."

Larry's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Why do the women have all the luck."

Lita sighed, excusing herself from the Legend Killer's side to speak to Larry. Randy watched on, hoping that Lita wasn't about to change her mind. He almost walked over to join them when Larry's face lit up like a Christmas tree..but changed his mind when the redhead returned.

"Just show up, okay?" Lita winked to Larry, nudging Randy towards the exit. "Good luck!"

"Tootles!" Larry waved to the two, engrossing himself back in his work.

"Li--"

"Save it until we're outside please." Lita hissed quietly, turning back once more to wave to Larry as they made their escape.

Randy rolled his eyes, but none the less..he waited until they were standing on the sidewalk. "Look, just give me five minutes to explain..and then I'll be gone..alright?"

Lita frowned, "You're going to need longer than that to explain things..believe you me." She crossed her arms then, reaching into the bag that Larry had given them. "You can start while we take one of these tours."

The Legend Killer opened his mouth to argue..soon enough realizing that it was either accept this or accept his other options. None the less, the two made their way down the sidewalk; Lita informing him that they now had passes to go snorkeling with dolphins..but, first things first, they needed to find more suitable attire. Those were the only words to pass from her mouth, the redheaded Diva cutting him off whenever he tried to bring up more important matters. And when they had reached the store, Lita was still firm on not speaking on the subject until later. So, rather than try to argue his case then, Randy waited until later.

* * *

_Author Babble_: 

I promise...this is their actual reuniting! Yes, the previous chapter..dream. Just a dream! Sorry to disappoint anyone but..that's the way things go.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/Randy, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: They have all they could want, but what happens when they end up with more?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous to all the reviewers..I love you and appreciate you.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Lita blinked behind her sunglasses, the sun just starting to settle high in the sky above them. She and Randy had been waiting to see the dolphins for the past hour already. And it wasn't that she really minded the waiting part, just that she wanted to get this over with. Beside her, Randy was equally silent, but unlike the redheaded Diva, he just wanted the chance to explain. After all, they were in Hawai'i..and that meant being far away from the rest of the roster, with a beautiful island surrounding them. But no, instead of talking to him, she was all but ignoring him. It was hard enough with her standing there, clad in cut off shorts and a bikini top..but the fact that she wasn't speaking to him only made it worse. 

"I'm starting to think the dolphin's aren't coming." The redhead mentioned quietly, "Umm..Randy?"

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" The Legend Killer raised a brow, stretching his arms overhead.

Lita rolled her eyes, "I could've just left you with Larry."

Randy twitched, "I'm surprised you didn't."

Lita just shook her head, averting her attention to gaze out over the water. "This is getting really boring."

"Then why don't we talk.." Randy shrugged then, rubbing his forearm thoughtfully. "Can I explain what happened to you now? Or.."

"Oh, looks like we're moving." Lita pursed her lips, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Come on.."

Randy shook his head, following after the redheaded Diva; it had happened earlier in the bus when he tried to talk to her, and it was happening now. "Lita.."

The redhead looked over shoulder, "Randy?"

"Can we talk?"

Lita raised a brow, "We are.."

Randy gritted his teeth, taking one of her hands in his before she could get back on the bus. "I mean, like more than one or two words..and without this.." He waved his free hand, "Distance."

Lita pursed her lips, "I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now."

He followed her to the bus steps, removing his hand to place it on her shoulder. "Then when will you be in the mood to talk about it?"

The redhead shrugged, "Later I suppose.." She smirked then, gently prying his hand from her person. "You aren't gonna get off the hook that easily Randy. You have a lot, and I mean a lot, of explaining to do."

Randy's shoulders slumped slightly, "Fine..have it your way."

A slim eyebrow rose, "It's my way or the highway Randy. Face it."

At that the Legend Killer shut up and the two boarded the bus in silence. When he tried to sit next to her, she placed the bag between him; her eyes narrowing shortly in warning. And when she deliberatly looked the other way, Randy sulked. He had come all this way to talk to her and now she wasn't talking to him. It hadn't been enough that Dawn had given him a hard time, but now..Randy shook the thoughts from his head, he had to make this up to her. He had to make it right between them..but how? 

**xxx**

The silent treatment continued for the duration of their day. And outwardly Lita was being a cold hearted bitch, inwardly she was dying from laughter. She did appreciate the fact that Randy followed her, but at the same time..all she wanted from him was some space. The redheaded Diva needed time to think and Randy wasn't allowing her to freely do so. She knew her actions were affecting him, all she had to do was spare him a glance and she caught the pained look in his blue depths. So why then, was his pain causing her so much pleasure? The Queen of Extreme shook it off to the vindictive side of her; the redhead reasoning that she wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. If she were thinking a little clearer, she would've at least acknowledged him by now. But, unfortunately for him, everytime she did look at him..aside from the pained look..she couldn't shake the image of seeing Randy with Maria. 

"Look," Lita began as the stood in the hallway leading to the hotel suite. "I still haven't forgiven you..and no, I haven't decided when I will forgive you." She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to retort, the key to the hotel room slipping in quickly. "You hurt me, more than I'm willing to admit right now..but you hurt me."

"And I'm sorry." Randy started as he entered the suite after her. "Li, I can't say that enough."

The redhead squared her shoulders, "I don't want apologies Randy..I want an explaination."

The Legend Killer raked a hand through his hair, "Fine..you want a reason? I'll give you that as long as you don't shut me out."

"I won't." Lita stated, her arms crossing over her chest as she turned to face him. "But, it'll have to wait I'm afraid..you have to get ready."

An eyebrow rose in confusion, "Ready for what?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. "You really want me back? You're going to have to prove it..now, I'll admit..following me here proves it somewhat. But, it's not enough."

Randy grew apprehensive, "What do I have to do?"

"Change your clothes for one," Lita made a gesture to the clock in the living room. "You don't have time to shower."

Confusion shone in his blue eyes, "What do I have to do?"

Lita feigned indifference, "You'll find out when you change."

Randy made a face, "Fine..fine. I'll go change."

Lita smiled smugly, moving off to the bathroom. "I just knew you'd see things my way."

"Not like I have a choice, right?" Randy rolled his eyes in spite of it all, watching on until the familiar form of the redheaded Diva disappeared into the bathroom. 

**xxx**

By the time Randy had finished changing, Lita had emerged from the bathroom. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, her form wrapped in a luxurious terry cloth bathrobe. Of course, it wouldn't have taken him that long if his bag hadn't disappeared. The Legend Killer had called down to the front desk, Larry informing him that the bag was down in the lobby. That had lead to a reluctant Randy searching the lobby for his bag. If he didn't know better, he would've sworn the Diva had planned it so she could indulge in a bath. 

"Why aren't you-"

"That's none of your business," Lita cut him off crisply, "You, on the other hand, have a dinner date."

Randy gawked, "And where are you going to be?"

The Diva shrugged, settling on the bed. "I'll be here..I'm having room service, maybe I'll call Dawn.." She bit back a giggle, "I wonder how much long distance charges are from here to Woodbridge.."

The Legend Killer could feel his temper rising, but..he realized if that happened, his chances with Lita were done. "And who is my dinner 'date'?"

Lita did giggle this time, "You'll find out in about..five minutes."

Randy's jaw clenched. "So, after I get back-"

"We'll talk." Lita promised, "Or at least you'll explain, I'll listen..with as much patience as possible..and we'll see what happens from there."

"Fair enough," the Legend Killer conceded. "So-"

"He's early!" Lita declared as a sharp knock was heard from the door. "Now just remember, you're doing this for me.." She sent her boyfriend..or whatever he was to her at that moment..a smile before she opened the door. "You're early!"

Larry, whom had been off the clock for all of two minutes, beamed. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Oh no."

Lita grinned then, welcoming Randy's 'date' for the night inside the suite. "I'm sorry if this was short notice or anything-"

"Oh think nothing of it, doll." Larry winked to the redhead. "I'm more than happy to oblige."

"Please no."

This time, it was Lita's turn to beam. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time.." She sent a look to the now seething Legend Killer. "Let me just get my camera, okay?"

"Well.." Larry eyed the third generation superstar appreciatively. "Don't you just look..divine."

Randy groaned, reminding himself this was for Lita. "Thanks."

"Now, let's see.." Lita interjected herself into the conversation. "I think..a balcony shot will do." She gestured to the balcony then, sending Randy a warning glare when he hesitated. "Smile for the camera!"

Another heated glare and Randy forced a smile, while Larry looked to be in heaven.

"Now," Lita's tone grew with a mock seriousness, "His curfew is midnight..can't have him turning into a pumpkin or anything."

"Of course not!" Larry hmph'd, adding slyly: "Midnight or just after midnight?"

"Well.." Lita hestited when she saw the pleading look on Randy's face. "Just after midnight..but before 1:00 a.m., he and I still need to have a little chat."

"Lita please-"

"Have a good time boys!" Lita all but shoved the Legend Killer out of the suite. She waited until Larry was a bit further before reminding Randy of the small stipulation. "I'll see you when you get back Randy, now enjoy yourself..or at least pretend to."

She waved as the two stepped into the elevator, collapsing in a fit of laughter as she shut the door to the hotel suite. This was just too rich. Of course, she had all intentions of calling Dawn..after she ordered a lot of room service anyway. And, unbenknownst to Randy, she already knew the cost of the long distance call to Woodbridge. The redheaded Diva had called her long time best friend the previous night to let her know she had arrived safely. But, Randy didn't need to know that now..and he would find out anyway when he got the credit card statement. She knew he would be pissed off about it, but it was just a little more suffering for the pain he had caused. All the same, she shrugged it off, a hand reaching for the telephone while the other grasped the in-room menu. And once she had ordered her food, she called Dawn. 

"Whomever this is, it better be good."

Lita snickered into the receiver, "Oh trust me Dawn..it's _real_ good. Although, I might have to hurt you for telling Randy where I went."

"He found you?" Dawn's tone brightened, "What happened?"

"Would you wait?" Lita huffed at the phone, flopping down on the bed with the remote control in hand. "Girl..have I got a story to tell you.." 


	6. Chapter 5

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/Randy, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: They have all they could want, but what happens when they end up with more?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous to all the reviewers..I love you and appreciate you. Sadly, after the next chapter Larry won't be around .. much. lol. He'll make some cameo's here and there though. Sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter. I'll have the next part uploaded in a day or two.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Midway through the re-cap of Randy's arrival to Hawai'i, Lita's food arrived. She explained quickly to her friend before setting the receiver on the bed. The redhead directed the rolling cart to the center of the suite, the food to be set on the table with the bottle of wine placed on the nighstand. After the bill had been signed, the redhead poured herself a glass of Merlot and settled back in to continue the conversation with Dawn. 

"Okay..I'm back," Lita mentioned as she tucked the receiver between her ear and shoulder. "Now, where was I?"

"Something about a honeymoon?"

"Right.." Lita paused to take a sip of her wine, "Well here's what happened. I go downstairs, seeking out the services of the hotel .. ya know, take a tour or something and just as I step out of the elevator...I see Randy."

Dawn snickered from her end, "Has he seen the bill yet?"

The redheaded Diva snorted, "Nope and I can tell you now, he won't be happy about it. This suite is the one of the most expensive, in one of the more expensive hotels in the city. Plus, the room service-"

"And two long distance phone calls.."

"Yup..so no, he won't be happy about it, but oh well."

The brunette Diva shook her head, "So .. what happened next?"

"Well, after I got over my initial shock of seeing him there, I confronted him."

Dawn gasped slightly, "About the whole date thing?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "No you ditz .. about why he was in Honolulu. We haven't had the chance to talk about anything else yet."

"Why haven't you?"

The redhead paused to sip her wine again, "For one I really didn't want us arguing..that much..to start things off and for another, we had tours all day today. I mean, we're in Hawai'i. Even if he is one of the last people I wanted to see, I'm still going to enjoy myself."

"Ahh.." Dawn nodded in understanding, "So..where is he now?"

Lita laughed, "Well since he's so interested in dating other people .. I took the liberty of setting him up on a date tonight."

"With who?" The brunette asked disbelievingly, "Li I thought-"

"Let me finish," The redhead sipped her wine again, "I set him up with Larry."

"Who the hell is Larry?"

"He works here..at the hotel." Lita snorted, setting the glass down before it spilled. "He's gay and when Randy was looking for me, Larry was hitting on him like no tomorrow."

"Liiiita!" Dawn exclaimed with a laugh, "How could you do that to your own boyfriend?"

Lita smirked, "He's not my boyfriend Dawn .. remember? He and I are on a break."

"You know what I meant," Dawn rolled her eyes at the phone, "But .. now that you mentioned it, what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Duh..about Randy?"

The redhead shrugged, "I'll know after I talk to him later."

The brunette blinked, "You're pretty pissed off at him huh?"

Lita raised a brow at the phone, "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, it's just .. I figured you two would talk it over and reconcile by now. I mean, he followed you there."

"Yeah and?" Lita raked a hand through her hair, rising from the bed then. "What he did...it really hurt Dawn and I'm not about to walk back into a relationship where I'm second guessing my boyfriend."

"Yeah I know what you mean.." Dawn sighed into the phone, "How much longer are you staying?"

The redhead shrugged as she munched on a strawberry slice, "Not sure...not much longer though. We hafta be back for RAW."

The brunette snorted, "Yeah .. somehow, I highly doubt Bischoff would be pleased with that."

Lita smirked, "Bischoff can kiss my ass for all I care."

"I'm sure he would if you let him." Came the solemn reply from the brunette. "Oh, before I forget.."

"What now Dawn?"

"The wedding has been postponed."

Lita almost choked on her second strawberry slice. "What? Why the hell-"

"Calm down.." Dawn chastised from her end of the phone. "You know I wanted a summer wedding right? Preferbly late summer?"

Lita snickered, "Don't tell me you scheduled during Summerslam weekend."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well, now I have to find a month were there are no pay-per-views planned or a month when the rosters travel together, since we're inviting a good deal of people from both rosters."

Lita shook her head, "You are too much Dawn..good luck by the way, finding a month without pay-per-views..you'll have better luck figuring out when the rosters travel together."

"Thats what I figured." The brunette shrugged then, "So..now I have to pick the date, get the date changed on the invitations, inform the caterer, the photographer, the DJ, find a new place for the ceremony since it was supposed to be outdoors." Dawn paused for a breath, rolling of a new list of items afterwards: "Plus get everything else together..like the dresses and the flowers and-"

"So, why don't you hire a wedding planner?"

Dawn beamed, "Now why would I want to do that when I have the help of my bridesmaids and of course, my maid of honor?"

"You're kidding me right?" Lita set down the plate piled high with fresh fruit. "Dawn, didn't I tell you that spending that much time around Rob was detrimential to your brain?"

"Well.." Dawn drawled slowly, "Lillian, Victoria, and Ivory already agreed to help me."

"Then that should be more than enough."

"But what if it's not?"

"Daaaaawn!" Lita whined, "I know as much about planning a wedding as you do. And do you know how much that is? None."

"But, between the five of us.."

"Forget it Dawn, I mean we aren't on the same roster so we'll only have a few days a week to-"

"Lita please.." Dawn begged then, "I really need your help."

"Dawn-"

"I'll be your best friend."

The redhead snorted, "You already are."

"I'll make it up to you, I'll pay you..please Lita..I just need your help."

"Even though I have a feeling I'll regret this later-"

"Thank you sooo much!" Dawn gushed then, "I owe you big time Li."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You already owe me for telling Randy where I was."

"When is he supposed to be back?"

"Umm." The redhead spared a glance to the clock, "Around midnight-ish..which is 5:00 a.m your time, I think."

"Alright.." Dawn sent a glance to her own alarm clock. "Call me in the morning or something, okay?"

"Will do." Lita chirped brightly, "I think I'm gonna watch a movie or something...I'll talk to you later Dawn and tell Dave I said hi!"

"Yeah yeah.." Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Just refrain from calling after 11:00 again, okay?"

"I'll remember...bye Dawn!"

"Bye Li!" 

Lita waited until the tell tale dial tone hit her ears before she hung up the phone. It was only going on 9:00 now, which meant she still had three hours to kill. And after she had piled another plate high with food, the redhead settled back on the bed. There had to be something on tv right now. Idly she switched through the channels, finding nothing on local programming or cable that was to her liking. Eventually, however, she settled on watching a movie on pay-per-view. And as she bunkered down for the next three hours, she spared a thought as to how Randy's 'date' was going. 


	7. Chapter 6

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings: Dawn/Batista, Lita/Randy, Victoria/Chris J., Lillian/Chris B.  
Summary: They have all they could want, but what happens when they end up with more?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine.  
Thank yous to all the reviewers! And when I say I'll have something updated within the next day, .. don't trust it too much. And yes, Dawn/Dave's wedding will have a big part in the fic. I like wedding fics near as much as some people like pregnancy fics, lol.

* * *

_Chapter Six_

'This is for Lita'.

That one thought ran through Randy Orton's mind as the 'date' started. From the moment they left the hotel suite to now where they were walking down the street. In the elevator, he had started second guessing things .. was it really worth this to get her back? What about his reputation? If word got out to the rest of the roster, he would be ruined! Not that he had anything against the gay populace, really that was their cup of tea. All in all, the situation just sucked. On one hand, he could ditch Larry and make a last ditch plea with Lita .. but if he did that, it could just blow back up in his face. Then he would be right back to square one with the redheaded Diva, not to mention he would've wasted the money for the plane ticket. On the other hand, he could go through with this and hope that it would all work out for the best. But, Randy decided, that if he was going to go through with it: there would be some ground rules. He figured he could at least get away with that since all Lita had said was, he had to go on this date. First and foremost on the Legend Killer's mind .. no touching. No hand holding, no having his lap used for a pillow, no contact what so ever. 

"So what did you do?"

Randy snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Larry tsk'd. "What did you do to your woman? Hmm?"

The Legend Killer scoffed, "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, okay." Larry rolled his eyes, the two coming to a stop as they waited for the crosswalk signal. "You obviously don't want to be here, but you are. I want to know why you're here, and not back at the hotel."

"Because Lita asked, that's why." Randy shrugged, "What's the big deal?"

Again, Larry tsk'd. "Because, this isn't the first time this has happened to me .. mind you, I'm not complaining and _especially_ not this time .. but, there's always a reason behind it."

"What makes you think something happened?"

Larry raised a brow, "Duh. Listen honey, I might not have seen everything, but I've seen enough."

Randy gritted his teeth, "First off .. don't call me honey." He shuddered lightly, the two crossing the street then. "And secondly, even if there was something wrong, why should I tell you?"

"Well, it's either that or we can talk about you- and treat this like a real date." Larry winked, licking his lips then. "Where would you like to start?"

Randy twitched, "Fine okay? Li and I broke up, or we took a break.. and-"

"Don't tell me you pulled a modified Ross."

The Legend Killer blinked, "What?"

Larry sighed, "Did you have a date with or did you sleep with some other girl?"

"No, I didn't sleep with someone else. As for the date? Well, not really .. but I did ask." Randy jammed a hand into a pants pocket. "Or she asked me and I agreed."

The hotel clerk shook his head, "Men .. typical men, just when you think there's something redeeming about them.."

"Is there a point to this?" Randy sent a wary glance to his side. "Or is it some crime to-"

"You agreeing to a date with another woman, is like telling your girlfriend you're not interested." Larry explained shortly, "You pulled a Ross- you and your woman, take a 'break' which really is breaking up, but without the usual .. stipulations."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that it's just time apart, not that you want to see other people." Larry sighed over dramatically, "Unless that really was the message you're going for."

Randy shook his head, "No .. I want to be with Li, but every time I tried to call her or talk to her, she ignored me."

Larry raised an eyebrow, "That's usually what time apart means, baby cakes." He grinned impishly, "She wanted some space- that means no physical contact, no calling, little talking."

Randy gave him a suspicious look, "How the hell are you such an expert on women?"

"Were you not paying attention earlier? I told you, this has happened to me before.." Larry shook his head, "No wonder she wanted space, did you pay enough attention to her?"

"Our relationship was great, thanks." Randy smiled tightly, "We were happy together."

Larry sent him a disbelieving look, "Which explains why .. when she saw you? She nearly tried to take your head off.. yeah, great relationship there."

The Legend Killer rolled his shoulders, "Look, she saw me getting out of the elevator with this other girl, we were talking .. making plans for a date. That's all that happened."

"That's all," Larry echoed incredulously, "Sweet cheeks, if that's all.."

"That is all." Randy persisted. "And would you cut it out with the pet names?"

Larry gingerly rubbed his temples, "If that really was all that happened, you wouldn't be here right now. You'd be back in that hotel suite with your girlfriend."

Randy fell silent, thinking back then on his relationship with the redheaded Diva.

"So, lets try this again." Larry let out a calming breath. "What did you do?"

The Legend Killer frowned, "I missed a date once .. but that's because I had to be back at home. Li said she understood."

Larry raised an eyebrow, "Continue please."

"Well," Randy shrugged nonchalantly, "There have been a few times, she's seen me talking to some other chicks-"

"Flirting talking or talking, talking."

"They were flirting, I was talking." Randy smirked, "I mean .. come on? Can you really blame them?"

"Well, no not really." Larry shook his finger admonishingly, "But your girlfriend probably thought you were doing the flirting. And that, baby doll, is not good."

"I wasn't," Randy protested then, "It's probably just my charming nature that made her think that .. and that's even if she did."

Larry frowned, "And have you talked to her about this? Or did you just try to write it off like it was nothing?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I've seen it happy way too many times." Larry pursed his lips in thought, "Girl meets boy, girl and boy get together .. girl and boy are happy. Boy screws up, girl gets mad. Which results in one of two endings."

"And that is?"

"One, boy and girl talk about their problems, boy and girl possibly get back together which leads to the boy and girl being happy again." Larry shrugged, "And on the other hand, boy and girl ignore their problems, girl stays mad at boy, girl and boy do not get back together .. girl more than likely moves on."

"And the boy?"

"Boy gets set up on blind dates with gay men, like myself.. or kicks himself for letting girl go."

"Now when you say possibly-"

"Don't be a dummy," Larry sighed, "If you have a chance, take it, likewise if you have a reason .. follow it. Which you must have one or the other of, otherwise you wouldn't have been standing in the hotel in the first place."

Randy inwardly sighed, "I can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from a gay guy."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Larry hmph'd, "You obviously have problems figuring things out on your own. And if she really does mean that much to you; you'll just take my advice- talk to her and work things out."

Randy let out a short sigh, raking a hand through his hair. "I have tried, she won't listen to me."

"If you have tried, then again .. you wouldn't be standing here right now." Larry placed his hands on his hips. "Have you really tried? Or has it been you talking and not listening?"

Randy frowned, "Well.."

"I'll take that as a yes," Larry rolled his eyes, "Just talk to her and more importantly? Listen to what she has to say."

"I got it, okay?" Randy sent a glance to the night sky. "So, where are we going?"

"Well," Larry spared a glance to his wristwatch. "There's a small beachfront place, not far from here .. after that, you're free to go."

"She'll kill me if I get back early."

Larry smirked, "Well at least you're doing something right then... just walk around. Or you could come with me to this little jazz club.."

"I'll pass thanks.." Randy shook his head, "No offense but-"

"None taken." Larry sent the Legend Killer another smile, "Shall we then?"

"Yeah sure, whatever.." Randy jammed his hands into his pockets, "And thanks.."

Larry merely shrugged in response. Certainly, letting someone like Randy get away that easily, wasn't something he wanted to do. But, on the other hand, maybe he did deserve his own chance at happiness. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't see the Legend Killer again. Larry inwardly smiled, thinking back on the other part of the 'gift' that he had received from the redheaded Diva. She had kindly offered to get him tickets, backstage passes- whatever he wanted .. when and if the WWE was in the area. Sure, he didn't know when that would happen, but he had promised the redheaded woman he would cash in on that opportunity if it did arise. 


	8. Chapter 7

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings-Characters: Dawn-Batista, Victoria-Chris J., Lillian-Chris B., Randy, Lita, Stacy and many others.  
Summary: They thought they had all they could want, but what happens when they end up with more?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine. 

... 

_Chapter Six_

Randy returned to the hotel suite a little before 1:00 a.m. And while he wouldn't outright admit it to the redhead, Larry wasn't that bad. Not that the Legend Killer would consider dating Larry, but hotel concierge had been fairly decent company. Although, the pet names had been a bit much.. Still, the 'date' was at the back of his mind -even though he had a feeling Lita would never let him forget about it. He had gone through with the date and now he could straigthen things out with the redheaded Diva. Or at least he hoped. Given her current mood, Randy really didn't know what to expect. Whatever the case, he tried to remain optimistic as he entered the suite, seeking out the redhead's familiar form as he shut the door behind him. 

"So, how did your date go?"

The Legend Killer scowled, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "It went _just_ great Li."

Lita rolled her eyes, not bothering to move from the bed. "If that's the case, I can always arrange for a second date."

"No thanks," Randy flopped down into a chair, "So, do you actually feel like talking to me now? Or were you planning on ignoring me some more?"

The redheaded Diva smiled thinly, "Tempting as the second option might be at the moment.. I figured I'd do ya a favor. You have until 1:30 to explain everything."

"Only half an hour?" Randy blinked, running a hand over his hair. "Li-"

"Is there a reason why it should take you longer?" She regarded him suspicously, "I'd think half an hour is more than enough time, Randy."

Very quickly, he shook his head; sitting forward in the chair. "Actually, half an hour is enough." The Legend Killer paused to collect his thoughts, a short breath emitted when he was ready to explain. "Okay.. The other night when you saw me with Maria- yeah, I had made plans to go to dinner with her."

"Just dinner?"

"Just dinner," Randy reassured with a hestitant smile, "I don't mean to sound rude, but can I just talk for right now?"

Lita nodded, turning off the television before she rolled to her side. "Continue."

He nodded shortly, "I know what you're probably thinking.. And no, I didn't sleep with her. I wasn't planning on it, anyway. I was just getting really frustrated because you went out of your way to avoid me. You've ignored all of my phone calls, you brushed me off when I got within five feet of you." Randy rested his elbows on his thighs, propping his face in his hands before he continued. "And I know I've been a jerk. I have a feeling you still think I'm some playboy who's just after one thing. But if that was the case, I wouldn't have given you that ring."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Can I just say something before you go on?" She didn't wait for a response, "If you have changed, which I'll admit.. I do doubt that you have. Then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I get that Li.. and I'm sorry if I hurt you." He sent her a pleading look, "I didn't want to hurt you.. That's the last thing I wanted."

"But you did," she stated quietly, "And it wasn't just the date. I've seen you flirting with Maria, with Candice.. I've seen you flirting with your ex for God's sakes."

Randy shook his head, "But nothing happened."

Lita sighed, "Again.. I doubt that something happened.. And that's just it Randy. I shouldn't have to second guess what you're motives are when you're just 'talking' to one of the Diva's."

"I don't have any motives, I don't need motives because I'm with you." Randy rolled his shoulders, "Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because before we started dating? You were just a smooth talking, playboy." She smiled wryly, "It seems to me that the only thing that changed? Was that you became a smoothing talking playboy with a girlfriend."

"Li, it's not like that." He moved from the chair, leaning back against the television before he continued. "All I did was talk to them.. And maybe it's just my nature-"

She snorted, "Oh and that's just a great excuse there Randy."

He clenched his jaw, "I'm not using it as an excuse, Li. You wanted me to explain and that's all I'm trying to do."

She rolled her eyes, but instead of commenting she gestured for him to continue.

"I'm also sorry for not paying enough attention to you." His arms crossed over his chest, "Believe it or not, I was listening when you'd talk to me."

Hazel eyes glinted skeptically, "Again- I doubt that but.."

"And I'm sorry for canceling a few dates.." He held her gaze, honesty written clearly on his features. "I had no choice because my family needed me."

Hestiantly, she nodded. "Are you done now?"

A moments pause and he nodded. "Yeah.. I've said what I needed to say." 

**xxx**

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, her gaze turning away from him while she processed his explaination. A part of her was convinced that he was sorry.. And that he had really changed since they had started dating. But, the other part of her wasn't so quick to believe it. That part of her felt it was just an act. Actions spoke louder than words, after all, and the actions she had witnessed- spoke volumes. That lingering doubt was what kept her from completely forgiving him. Perhaps in time it would dissipate, but for the time being.. She just wasn't ready. 

"As much as I want to believe you.. I can't." Lita rolled to her stomch, propping her chin in her hands. "I mean, you say you're sorry and before all of this mess, you said you had changed."

"Li.. Why can't you just believe me?"

She sighed, "Because you hurt me.. And who knows? Maybe it was just too soon when we got back together."

He pushed off from the dresser, moving to the bed to sit beside her. "I'm sorry if I hurt you.. I didn't mean to, Li."

The redhead smiled sadly, "You say that you didn't mean to- but you did. You can say one thing, Randy.. but you act differently. What am I supposed to think?" Slowly, she sat up moving back until she reached the headboard. "I mean, like I said.. Maybe we just got back together too quick.. I can't really say now."

"Then let me make it up to you." He shifted so he facing her fully, "Please? Just tell me what I have to do."

She shook her head, "That's just it Randy.. I shouldn't have to tell you."

"Then why don't we just start over? Here and now."

"I can't do that." Her eyes closed momentairly, Lita resting her hands on her torso. "I ignored your phone calls because I wanted some time apart from you. I came here so I could have some space. I still need that time and I still need that space."

"But-"

"No," she interrupted calmly. "Randy.. we need time apart. Time for both of us to just think things through. I mean, honestly, how do you know you're ready to settle down? I know I'm not."

"So, you're saying you want to see other people."

"I'm not," she swept her hair from her face, "I'm just saying that we are not working right now. Maybe we were before, but not now." Lita's shoulders lifted marginally in a shrug, "But if you want to date someone else, don't let me stop you."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Why? So you can just get pissed off at me and use that as reason for us not getting back together?"

Lita shook her head, "It won't affect us or whatever future is ahead. I mean, if there's someone else out there then go for it. I'm not looking for a soul mate, Randy. I thought that person was Matt.. and after he and I broke up, I had all my fail safe plans.. All of my defense mechanisms, until you came along." A tiny smile formed at the corners of her mouth, "You mean a lot to me Randy.. And most of the time we had a great relationship."

He nodded mechanically, "Yeah.. Li, you mean a lot to me too..And you're right- most of the time we had a great relationship."

"I'm not saying we won't ever get back together.. but, for now?" She let out a low sigh, "I think it's best that we just break up completely. I mean, I want to focus on my career, plus there's stuff outside of the wrestling business and-"

"I understand." He stated quietly, "Just don't shut me out.. I almost hate to admit to it, but it hurt."

"We can still be friends."

Randy snorted, "Yeah.. okay. Come on Li, we both know that never works."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Well we can at least try.. I mean, since we've known each other that's the one thing we never were. Sure, we got to know each other over time.. But we just jumped from being co-workers to being in a relationship."

The Legend Killer smirked, "Well, what can I say? I knew what I wanted, I went after it."

"Look.. I'll make you a promise." She waited until his eyes locked with hers, extending a hand to him. "I won't shut you out, if you don't shut me out."

He took her hand in his, "You've got a deal." His thumb grazed over the back of her hand. "If you don't mind.. Keep the ring."

Her free hand lifted the chain around her neck, "Unless you do something so incredibly stupid and unforgiveable.."

"I don't plan on it."

Lita tucked the necklace back under her shirt, "Then it's staying where it is."

Randy kissed the back of her hand before he released it. "Well.. I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Or the chair," she stated with a slight smirk. "Or, we can watch a movie or something."

He smirked, "Thanks but.. I'd rather sleep. I have a feeling this suite isn't exactly cheap so, I'd rather not run it up too much."

Lita nodded solemnly, settling back on the pillows. "Good night then."

Randy nodded shortly, settling back in the chair he had been occupying. "Good night." 

Neither was sure when sleep finally came that night. Lita wasn't quite sure if she could sleep.. She felt firmly that a clean break was what they needed. And if that meant seeing other people, then maybe that was also what they needed. The redhead wouldn't lie.. It would hurt to see him dating someone else, but .. If it meant he was happy, she'd try and deal with it. For her own sake, they needed to break up and maybe they would get back together. Or maybe they wouldn't. Only time would decide the fate of their relationship.. And until that time, all they could do was wait. 


	9. Chapter 8

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings-Characters: Dawn-Batista, Victoria-Chris J., Lillian-Chris B., Randy, Lita, Stacy and many others.  
Summary: They thought they had all they could want, but what happens when they end up with more?  
Notes: The Kane/Lita/Matt angle never happened. Erase that from your memory..and we'll be fine. 

**-x-**

_Chapter Seven_

For some reason that he couldn't quite figure out, Randy stayed another day in Honolulu. It didn't make a whole lot of sense for him to stay there, but at the same time, he wasn't about to argue. Especially considering that, she had asked him to stay one more day. Why would she ask him to stay, when just last night she said it was over? Was the redheaded Diva that sadistic or was there another reason? She had said they needed time apart and him staying another day, that didn't fall in the category of time apart. He had been prepared to leave that morning, but at her request, he was staying. And instead of getting ready to leave, he found himself sitting on the balcony of the hotel suite. In spite of his minds protests, he agreed to ordering room service. 

"Why am I still here?"

Lita glanced up from her plate, "Well, it's not everyday the WWE goes to Hawai'i.. I thought, maybe, you'd want to enjoy the time you have away."

Randy shrugged, "I'll admit, it's nice to get away but.. I doubt my extra day here is going to be enjoyable."

"I haven't changed my mind," she set her fork down, cupping the nearby coffee mug. "I still think we need time apart."

The Legend Killer raised an eyebrow, "Which explains why I'm sitting here, across the table from you."

"You're free to leave at any time." Lita brought the mug to her lips, sipping hesitantly. "I just asked if you wanted to stay another day."

Randy set down his fork, "But why? You broke up with me yesterday, told me you wanted time apart." He shook his head, "Why would you want me to stick around another day?"

"I don't know.."

"You don't know," he echoed doubtfully. "Or you do know and you don't want to tell me."

Lita balled the cloth napkin in her hand, "Maybe.. But, either way, I don't want to talk about it."

Randy pushed back from the table, "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind staying another day here. It's a nice change of pace or whatever, but I just don't understand why you would ask." He stood, the chair pushed in, hands resting on the back of it. "Last night, you said you wanted time apart, that we should break up completely. Did something change or are you just doing this for your own sick pleasure?"

The redhead sighed, "I already told you, I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a familiar face.."

"I'm sure that's what it is," Randy rolled his eyes. "If that was the case, why come here in the first place? Why not go to Cameron and stay with Jeff?"

"Because I would've expected you to follow," she pushed the coffee mug aside. "I picked here because I wanted to get away from you. Because I wanted to put some space between us."

Randy shook his head, "Then why ask me to stay here another day? If this space and time apart is so important to you, why didn't you just let me leave?"

Her lips pressed into a thin line, hazel eyes closing before she spoke. "I can honestly tell you, I don't know. If I had a reason, I would tell you Randy, but I don't know."

He turned from the chair, moving to stand near the railing. "I don't believe that Li.. In the time I've know you, when you've done something, you've almost always had a reason for doing it."

"That's not entirely true.. I've done plenty of things for no reason." Lita rested her hands in her lap. "Now, just happens to be one of those times."

Blue eyes regarded her cautiously, "You aren't setting me up again, are you?"

The Sanford resident smirked, "No.. I think once was enough, but if you really want to--"

"No thanks," Randy interrupted, his attention turning to the ocean beyond. "I just can't figure out why you would want me to stick around."

"Like I've said already, I don't know.." Hazel eyes focused on her hands, "And like I've also said, if you want to leave, I'm not stopping you."

"But you did," he pointed out bluntly. "By asking me to stay here one more day, you stopped me from leaving." Randy waited until her attention was on him, "I just want to know, why." 

**-x-**

Silence fell between them then, Randy turning so he was leaning against the railing. And for her part, Lita remained seated at the table; hazel eyes drifting to spots on either side of him. But, never directly on him. She had meant it last night, she wanted time apart and she wanted space. She had also meant it when she said she didn't know why she wanted him to stay. In all truth, the redheaded Diva was feeling conflicted. She wanted him to leave but, she wanted him to stay.. Wanted to be with him, but felt it was too soon. She realized yes, asking him to stay now, could possibly lead to problems. What sorts of problems, Lita wasn't quite sure yet. 

"We never did see those dolphins, yesterday.." she stated finally. "Plus, there's some other stuff that's included with the suite."

He raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Her shoulders lifted in a shrug, "Like hiking tours, a visit to Diamond Head, water sports.." Lita swept her hair from her face, "And this one interesting looking visit to the Polynesian Cultural Center."

Inwardly, he sighed. "That's nice and all, but.. You could just go by yourself. Unless you like pretending that we're happy newlyweds on our honeymoon."

"Do you not want to go?"

Randy shook his head, "You don't get it, do you. Yeah, it's nice here.. Sure, I've always wanted to take a break and just be 'normal', sightsee and all that touristy crap that we can't do because of our jobs." He threaded a hand through his hair, "I just don't understand why you want me around."

"Because I just do.." Lita jammed her hands in her pockets. "I don't know why I do, but I do."

"Then what's the purpose of breaking up?" He pushed off from the railing, resuming his seat at the table. "If you want me around, why break up with me?"

A ghost of a smile twisted the corners of her mouth. "I'm not completely ready to let go, but, it has to happen. We need to move on from each other, before we can move together."

His forehead etched deep in confusion. "You're not making any sense here, Li."

"Sometimes, things just aren't meant to make sense." She shrugged, "I do care about you.. You mean a lot to me, but, you also hurt me."

Randy rolled his shoulders, "So what does this mean then? Explain this to me, because I don't understand what you want. Last night, I understood.. You made it pretty clear. But now I--"

"I want to start over.. Back to a beginning that we never quite had." Hazel eyes held blue, a soft sigh emitted before she continued. "Last night I said, we were never friends. And I meant that, Randy. We were never just friends, there was no middle ground."

He nodded shortly, "Has the thought ever crossed your mind that, maybe we just weren't meant to be just friends?"

Lita shrugged a fraction, "Sometimes I think so, but sometimes, I'm not so sure. I think though, what we need right now, is to find out."

"And then what?" He rested his forearms on the table, hands bridging together. "Do we stay just friends and see other people?"

"Only time will answer that," she leaned back in the chair. "I can't say I want to see other people, but I do know.. I can't be with you."

Randy frowned, "How long do you intend to do this? This, just friends thing.. I'm not saying I have a problem with it, but I can't say I'm completely okay with it."

Lita held his questioning gaze. "I don't know how long we'll go on like this, Randy.. I can't see into the future. All I can say is, we see how this goes and then just go from there."

After a moment, he nodded. "And you're sure this is what you want? You won't tell me, say five minutes from now, to get my ass to the airport."

"This is what I want." She quirked a tiny smile. "If I wanted you gone, I wouldn't have asked you to stay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"About?"

"Why do you want to do this?" He slumped slightly in his seat. "Sure, you've given your reasons and all that, but why do you want to do this?"

Lita drew her lower lip between her teeth, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "I still have my doubts.. But beneath that, I still care about you." She paused again, "If I had to give you one specific reason? It's because I have questions that I need answered." 

At that, Randy could only nod. Granted, he still didn't completely understand her reasoning, but.. He didn't know what else he could do. She had obviously made up her mind about the whole situation.. And if there was anything he had learned about her, Lita was stubborn. So, rather then argue with her about it, he would just go along with it. Randy came to realize that, this would be for the best.. At least for now. This time would give him a chance to make things right with her again. And even if she had said she didn't want to start over yesterday, by doing this, they were starting over. Just where he had wanted to start their relationship over, she wanted to start over completely. But, even that couldn't be all that bad, could it? Randy wasn't quite sure how this would work out in the long run, but there was only one way to find out. 


	10. Chapter 9

Title: All I Could Want  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: No  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Pairings/Characters: Dawn-Batista, Victoria-Chris J., Lillian-Chris B., Randy, Lita, Trish, John Cena and many others.  
Summary: How much time does one need to figure out what they want? How much time can pass before it's too late?  
Notes: See previous chapters.. All friendships/alliances/etc are by my choosing. Basically, I'm making up my own storylines and stuff. 

**-x-**

_Chapter Eight_

As he had expected, the extra day spent in Honolulu had been nothing short of full. To start the day, they had gone on a hiking trip to see a secluded waterfall after which they went to Diamond Head. They had returned to the hotel to get lunch.. And then it was off to the Polynesian Cultural Center. But, even with all of this non-stop sightseeing to some of the top tourist destinations the city had to offer; neither of them seemed to be enjoying it. The underlying tension that came from tenative boundries provided for a rather awkward day. To Lita, it was became obvious that close proximity right now just wasn't a good idea. It had seemed like a good idea before the day started, but by the end of the day, it was painfully obvious that she had been wrong. And had she asked, she would've found out that Randy was in complete agreement. Perhaps it was too soon, trying to become something they never had been.. Even it was something as simple as a friendship. Which was why, the next morning, Randy decided he was going home. 

"Look.. Even if I wanted to stay another day, I do need to go."

The redhead nodded, "I know.. House shows start on Friday and you probably want to rest up."

"Yeah.." He zipped up his suitcase, "When are you coming back?"

Lita shrugged, "I'm not sure yet.. Probably soon though." She smiled wryly, "I doubt I'll be able to miss that much time."

Randy looked up from the suitcase, "Just don't stay away too long."

"Don't tell me you'll miss me.." She swept her hair from her face, "I'll probably be back for RAW if not sooner.. Honestly, I don't see Vince or Linda approving of me staying away that long."

"You know I'll miss you," he held her unwavering gaze, "And I'm sure Dawn'll want you back soon, too."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I know she will.. I'm supposed to help her plan her wedding."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "When did you become a wedding planner?"

"It's a long story.." she shook her head, settling on the edge of the bed. "To sum it up though, Dawn made a mistake when she scheduled the wedding.. So she pushed it back, has to re-schedule just about everything and--"

"And she requires your help, why?"

"Because she doesn't want to hire a wedding planner when she has her bridesmaids and maid of honor." Lita pursed her lips, "Which means.. She's roped me, Vikki, Ivory and Lillian into helping."

Randy couldn't help but laugh, "Let me get this straight.. You, Victoria, Ivory and Lillian are going to help her plan this wedding.. Even though none of you have a clue about planning one?"

"Correct," Lita confirmed with a wry smile. "Dawn already had everything planned, it's just with the schedule change she has to get all new stuff... Except the dresses."

"I'm thankful that I'm serving as best man then.." Randy shook his head, "The only thing I have to worry about is making sure I have my tuxedo."

Lita raised an eyebrow at that, "Don't speak to soon there. We might just need your help.. and Chris, Chris and Eddie of course."

"You mean Tyson, John and Eddie." Randy leaned back against the dresser. "Because Dave picked Tyson, John and me.. He and Dawn bargained over the last person."

"Whatever. That still doesn't mean boyfriends can't help.. Like Chris and Chris." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "All I really know at this point is that, I've got one of the supposedly important roles."

He nodded, "Which is another reason you shouldn't stay away too long."

She snorted, "Right.. Because the first thing I want to do when I get back, is help plan a wedding."

Randy shrugged, "I should probably call Dave.. See if he can pick me up from the airport or something."

"I can drop you off.." she chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip a moment, "I did rent a car, not that I've had a chance to use it or anything but--"

"It's up to you," he interrupted her with a small smile. "I need to call Dave anyway, so just let me know."

Lita nodded in turn, hopping off the bed then to find the keys to the aforementioned rental car. And while she waited for Randy to finish up his phone call, she debated over what she would do for the rest of the day.

"Alright.. Dawn and Dave are picking me up from the airport in Jersey."

She eyed him curiously, "You aren't going back to St. Louis?"

"The building is undergoing renovations." Randy removed his flight intinerary from a pants pocket, "I'm staying with Dawn and Dave for tonight, then heading over to John's.""

Lita held up the car keys in her hand, "Well.. Whenever you're ready.."

He raised an eyebrow, "Eager to get rid of me?"

"No, not really.. I just figured you'd need the time to check in or whatever." 

**-x-**

At that, Randy merely nodded, the two opting to say farewell now rather then at the airport. And it figured, that even a simple act like that, would present a small challenge. A handshake would be far too informal where as the previous manner in which they departed would just be too awkward. Eventually, however, they compromised.. Lita finding herself locked in a silent embrace in the middle of the hotel suite. Idly, she wondered, if this how all of their farewells would play out. Not that this particular scenario bothered her, rather the simple gesture brought her some comfort. It also brought about a sense of closure.. Closure on what, she wasn't exactly sure. It occured to her, however, that yesterday had also been about closure. Yesterday had been the first step in moving on from their past. A step that would eventually be necessary if they were going to have any future. 

"We should probably get going.."

He rested his chin atop her head, "I know.. But, I'm comfortable right here."

Lita srunched up her nose, "But that still doesn't mean you should stay."

Randy pulled back just enough to look at her, "I didn't say I was going to stay.. I just said I'm comfortable."

"But if we just stand here," she rolled her eyes. "It's not like you won't see me ever again, ya know."

"I know," he cracked a lopsided smile, "But, it could be awhile before this happens again."

A hand reached up to cup his cheek, "I'll miss you.."

He smirked slightly, "Now who's acting like we won't see each other again?"

"You are so close to walking to the airport or something, you know that right?"

A hand reached out to toy with her hair. "Just don't stay--"

"Away too long," she finished quietly. "I won't." Her head inclined, "Try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best.." he brushed her hair from her face, "I know trouble seems to follow you--"

She smirked, "I could say something about that.."

Randy rolled his eyes, kissing her forehead before he spoke. "Stay safe, alright?"

Lita nodded, her hand dropping from his face. "Now, we really should get going."

Blue eyes sparked with mischief, "And this time you won't ask me to stay, right?"

"I would've asked already.." She perched on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "I guess I'll see you when I get back."

With one last hug, they parted.. Lita following after the third generation wrestler as they exited the hotel suite.

"I'm guessing the rental car was charged to my credit card.."

Lita shot him a look that clearly read 'duh'. "I'll pay you back."

"I'd appreciate it," he replied evenly. "Especially if you'll be staying in that suite for the rest of your stay."

"Well..." Lita paused as they entered the elevator. "I can find another hotel to stay at. And it's not like I'll need any more clothes.."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Just how much have you charged to my credit card?"

"Not too much," she stated carefully. "Which is why I'll pay you back."

He shook his head, "I don't know if I should be thankful for that or worried about how much this statement will be for."

Lita grinned innocently, "It really shouldn't be that bad, Randy.. And look on the bright side: You got to enjoy two days in Oahu."

"Now that's reassuring.." Randy quipped sarcastically. "Li.. How much did you spend?"

The redhead waited until they had exited the elevator. "The suite, the rental car.. A few changes of clothes, two new bikini's, room service, phone calls and--"

"You owe me," he interrupted smoothly. "And please.. Keep the spending to a minimum? I'm not made of money."

She huffed, "Well aren't you just a regular Scrooge.." Lita held up her hands at his mock glare, "I'm kidding, get a grip."

Before she could say another word, he kissed her. "That wasn't part of the payback." 

Lita rolled her eyes in response, the two falling silent as they exited the hotel to seek out the hotel parking garage. And that silence continued to reign when they found the rental car and up until they reached the airport. Granted, it wasn't outright uncomfortable silence but it wasn't exactly comfortable silence either. It was the same silence that surrounded them for most of the day yesterday. A silence that they would probably get used to. But they weren't sure how long it would last.. Nothing lasted forever, after all. Neither silence nor people could last forever. The same thing could be said about feelings really. Lita knew her feelings wouldn't just disappear over night.. Nor did she really expect for them to do so. She wasn't sure how long they would remain. All she really knew at that point, was that she needed time to figure things out. 


End file.
